Episodes Famille Weasley-Prewett
by Shatiz
Summary: Plusieurs OS sur des épisodes de la vie des membres de la famille Weasley-Prewett.


Me revoilà avec un OS un peu spécial. Je l'ai écris pour un concours sur skyblog et c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Arthur & Molly. Voici ma version de leur premier rendez-vous, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

 **Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Arthur avait beau répéter à Molly qu'ils étaient plus qu'en avance, elle soutenait le contraire et décida de transplaner sur le champ chez ses « enfants », comme elle disait. Il soupira en espérant secrètement que Ginny avait besoin d'aide pour finir de préparer le dîner et qu'elle ne prendrait pas l'avance de sa mère comme un manque de confiance en sa cuisine. Il passa un bras dans le dos de sa femme en se disant que, finalement, s'ils arrivaient assez tôt, sa délicieuse Molly pourrait peut-être sauver le souper de sa fille, qui n'avait pas hérité des dons culinaires de sa mère.

Préférant satisfaire son estomac, il pressa sa main contre ses reins pour qu'elle avance. Arrivés dans le jardin, il lui prit la main pour transplaner. Elle détestait lorsque quelqu'un transplanait dans la maison. Même George avait arrêté de le faire depuis que Fred avait péri à la fin de la guerre. Il disait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire d'entrée spectaculaire si son fidèle assistant n'était plus là pour le faire avec lui. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Arthur et Molly avaient toujours transplanés ensemble, main dans la main. C'était quelque chose qui les rassurait, l'un plantant ses ongles pour s'accrocher à l'autre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Certaines fois, leurs vies en avaient dépendues. Il secoua la tête se jurant que ces vieux démons guerriers ne viendraient pas le déranger ce soir.

Car ce soir, il avait quelque chose à fêter et cela n'était autre que l'anniversaire de son dernier petit-fils, Albus, qui venait tout juste d'avoir un an. Harry et Ginny les avaient invités à manger ainsi que tous les autres membres de la famille. Mais, c'était plus pour se retrouver tous ensembles que pour réellement fêter l'anniversaire du petit, qui n'en aurait d'ailleurs aucun souvenir.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils aimaient se retrouver en famille au moins une fois par mois. Et lorsqu'ils ne se voyaient pas, ils s'envoyaient régulièrement des hiboux pour prendre des nouvelles les uns des autres, leurs liens s'étaient renforcés plus qu'il n'était possible de l'imaginer. Cela avait pour conséquence des relations extrêmement fortes entre leurs petits-enfants : James adorait voir son cousin Fred tandis que Rose craquait littéralement pour sa cousine Lucy. Bien qu'ils soient encore très petits, ils aimaient déjà se voir et les deux garçons en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs à leurs parents.

Le cœur d'Arthur se serra un peu en pensant à Fred. Son petit-fils était le portrait caché de son oncle disparu et cela avait toujours eu pour conséquence de lui faire perdre pied. George était loin de calmer les ardeurs de son fils, peut-être retrouvait-il un peu de son frère en lui ? Arthur ne se demandait pas si cela était bien ou pas, ou si cette situation était vraiment idéale. Il savait juste que c'était grâce à ce petit bout de chou que George n'avait pas sombré, et ça lui suffisait.

Ginny ne parut pas surprise de les voir arriver plus tôt et les invita à entrer chaleureusement. A peine avait-elle mis un pied à l'intérieur que Molly s'était déjà délestée de son manteau et courait presque vers la cuisine. Sa fille la regarda faire sans essayer de l'en empêcher. D'abord, son ragoût était en train de cramer, une vraie catastrophe. Ensuite, elle commençait déjà à entendre Albus pleurer comme pas possible alors qu'Harry était déjà débordé par le premier. Elle se jura intérieurement d'arrêter de faire des enfants et bénit sa mère pour avoir réussi à en élever 7.

Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil à Arthur, qui lui fit signe de ne pas s'occuper de lui et de se dépêcher d'aller sauver celui-qui-a-survécu car il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal avec le petit James, 3 ans. Il semblait avoir hérité de l'esprit farceur de son grand-père paternel.

Le bruit de la sonnette sortit Arthur de ses pensées et hurla à Ginny qu'il allait ouvrir à sa place. Le uns après les autres, ses enfants arrivèrent, tous accompagnés de leur conjoint – à l'exception de Charlie – voire les bras chargés par leurs enfants et toutes les affaires dont ils avaient besoin – toujours à l'exception de Charlie. Pourtant, il faisait un oncle merveilleux, toujours là pour ses petits neveux et nièces, les couvrant de cadeaux au grand dam de leurs parents.

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien. Arthur adorait ce genre d'événements, autant parce qu'il voyait ses enfants que parce qu'il voyait sa femme heureuse.

A la fin du dîner, les filles se rendirent à la cuisine afin d'aider Ginny à faire la vaisselle, bien que cette dernière se soit fait offrir un « lave-vaisselle ». C'est une machine moldue qu'Harry lui avait acheté. Arthur adorait venir chez les Potter parce qu'ils avaient toujours un nouveau joujou à lui présenter. Il était littéralement fan de cette nouvelle machine. Mais, les filles faisaient toujours la vaisselle à la main, histoire d'avoir du temps pour discuter entre elles, sans avoir les hommes à leur tourner autour.

Pendant ce temps-là, Arthur passait du temps avec ses petits-enfants et Charlie tandis que les pères présents profitaient de cette « pause » parentale pour discuter, jouer à la console voire simplement dormir assis sur le canapé.

Charlie était en train de conter une histoire de princesse et de fée aux petites Victoire, Dominique et Molly lorsque la première lui demanda :

\- Dis tonton, tu sais comment papi a rencontré mamie ?  
\- Oui. Tu ne connais pas l'histoire ma puce ?

Ladite puce hocha fortement la tête de gauche à droite pour signifier que non.

\- Papi ne me l'a pas racontée !  
\- Oh ! Viens sur mes genoux, je vais tout te dire !

Elle ne se fit pas prier et se jeta presque sur son oncle.

\- Voilà tout ce que je sais ...

 **ϟ ϟ ϟ**

Arthur tourna la tête vers le milieu de la table des gryffondors. Vraiment, elle embellissait d'année en année. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle, de ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyants, hypnotisant.

Elle dut sentir son regard sur elle puisqu'elle se retourna et le surpris en pleine séance d'admiration. Il tourna la tête et commença à contempler son assiette, il va falloir qu'il se fasse plus discret. Quand il se dit qu'elle avait dû oublier cet « incident », il reposa son regard sur elle.

Molly Prewett. Tel était le nom de la fille qu'Arthur Weasley convoitait. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle, intelligente. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle c'était son côté protecteur, presque maternel. Tous les élèves de Gryffondor l'aimaient. Elle était gentille avec tout le monde, n'avait aucun a priori, sur quiconque.

Elle était de la même année que lui. Il l'avait remarqué le premier jour, au moment de la répartition. Ses longs cheveux balançaient jusqu'en bas de son dos. Elle s'était dirigée d'un pas décidé vers le choixpeau, absolument pas impressionnée par le château, son nouvel environnement. Le vieux chapeau n'avait pas mis plus de deux secondes pour l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Elle avait presque sauté du tabouret pour se rendre à la table de sa nouvelle maison, qui l'accueillait d'ailleurs avec grande joie. Arthur su plus tard que ses grands frères avaient parlé d'elle à tout le monde avant, alors la maison entière l'attendait.

Quand était venu son tour de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir cette petite appréhension. En plus, il espérait aller à Gryffondor pour pouvoir approcher cette jeune fille rousse. Il savait que ce serait nettement plus dur de le faire s'il allait dans une autre maison, surtout Serpentard. Comme il e voulait, le couvre-chef l'envoya à Gryffondor. Sa maison l'accueillit chaleureusement et il s'installa en face e la rousse.

Elle se présenta joyeusement à lui et son nom sonna comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il avait aussi beaucoup sympathisé avec Frank Londubat qui était sans doute le garçon le plus drôle qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Ils traînaient souvent ensemble. Frank connaissait son « petit » coup de cœur pour Molly et ne cessait de pousser Arthur à lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

Au départ, il pensait juste avoir eu un mini coup de foudre passager. En même temps, à 11 ans, on ne pense pas encore forcément aux filles ... Sauf que voilà, Arthur avait désormais 15 ans et son amour pour Molly n'avait rien de passager voire grandissait.

Elle avait beau être très populaire, elle n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami officiel. Ca rassurait Arthur dans un sens, il n'avait pas besoin de se presser pour lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Enfin ça ... c'était jusqu'à ce que ce nouvel élève, tout droit venu de Durmstrang ne pointe le bout de son nez. 15 ans lui aussi, grand, brun, il faisait déjà craquer les trois quarts des filles de Poudlard, et celles de Gryffondor ne faisaient pas exception à la règle.

Il avait sans doute flashé sur Molly puisque, depuis sa répartition à Gryffondor, il ne l'a lâchait pas. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle semblait apprécier qu'il lui fasse la cour. Du coup, Arthur, il paniquait un peu. Il savait très bien qu'il serait détruit si jamais Molly et le bellâtre se mettaient ensemble ou même s'il y avait juste un léger rapprochement.

Ses doutes étaient fondés puisque quelques semaines plus tard, une rumeur circulait partout à Poudlard comme quoi Molly avait enfin cédé aux avances du nouveau. Frank était parti en mission auprès d'Alice – sa petite-amie, aussi meilleure amie de Molly – si ces rumeurs étaient vraies. Alice lui avait dit sans détour que ce n'était pas encore fait entre les deux élèves mais que Molly n'allait peut-être pas tarder à se laisser tenter. Elle avait aussi ajouté : « s'il la veut, va falloir qui se bouge le *** ».

Frank lui avait qu'il devrait écouter Alice parce qu'elle ne jurait jamais. Si elle le faisait, ce devait être pour une cause qui lui tenait à cœur. Il avait donc été coaché par son meilleur ami tandis qu'Alice glissait discrètement aux oreilles de Molly des choses comme : « Wow, Arthur est vraiment mignon », « il a mûrit cet été », ... En espérant que ça ne mette pas trop la puce à l'oreille de la rousse.

Arthur savait que, même si elle était forte et indépendante, Molly aimait les scènes romantiques. Il avait vu ses petits regards en coin lorsqu'elle voyait un élève offrir une fleur à sa petite-amie ou lorsqu'il y avait de grandes révélations amoureuses publiques. Il avait alors décidé de lui déclarer sa flamme de la manière la plus romantique qu'il puisse trouver. Comme ça, même s'il se plantait, il aurait mis toutes les chances de son côté et aurait bien fait les choses.

Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur l'aide de Frank et Alice qui, apparemment, adoraient élaborer des stratégies et concocter des plans. En fait, tout était bon pour ne pas penser aux BUSES dont les professeurs n'arrêtaient pas de parler.

C'est ainsi qu'un soir, alors que les filles se rendaient à la grande salle pour manger leur dîner, Frank les rejoignit, prit Alice par le bras et glissa un petit mot d'Arthur dans la main de Molly. Il lui demandait de le rejoindre sous le grand chêne près du lac. Molly sourit, c'était son endroit préféré à Poudlard. Elle adorait se rendre là-bas pour réfléchir, méditer. Il semblerait qu'Arthur ait bon pour l'instant.

Elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre, heureusement qu'elle avait gardé sa cape avec elle. Octobre était particulièrement froid cette année. Plus elle s'approchait de l'endroit, plus elle stressait, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Elle aimait bien Arthur. Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec lui. Il avait quelque chose de différent des autres garçons, et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il ne courrait pas après les filles. Il lui semblait tellement gentil et attentionné mais tellement timide et inaccessible.

Comme il commençait à faire nuit, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait distinguer était de petites lumières, qui s'avéraient être de petites bougies, disposées tout autour d'une couverture. Arthur avait revêtu son smoking flambant neuf et avait même pris la peine de se coiffer. Il l'attendait, un bouquet de fleurs entre les mains.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter puis, ils avaient ramassé leurs affaires pour se promener dans le parc. Le clair de lune, magnifique, se reflétait sur le lac et rendait la scène encore plus romantique qu'elle ne pouvait l'être.

Arthur se sentait bien auprès d'elle, même s'il redoutait le moment où il devrait lui déclarer sa flamme. Peut-être l'aimait-elle mais comme un ami. Peut-être qu'elle ne le trouvait pas beau.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils rentrèrent au château tout en continuant à discuter. Ils avaient largement dépassés le couvre-feu alors il était plus prudent de rentrer discrètement à la salle commune tant qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Seulement, déclarer sa flamme était plus difficile que prévu puisque chaque tableau qu'ils croisaient en allait de son petit commentaire. Ça allait des gentes dames du Moyen-âge qui soupirait de bonheur dès qu'elles apercevaient son smoking et le bouquet de rose, aux commentaires désagréables voire graveleux. Ca le mettait très mal à l'aise et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

Enfin ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que la chatte du vieux concierge, Apollon Picott, vienne miauler à la mort à leurs pieds.

\- Oh zut !

Molly émit un petit rire qui ressemblait plus à un gloussement au final.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? On doit se dépêcher de remonter aux dortoirs !  
\- C'est juste que tu contrôles tout en permanence. Même quand tu jures.  
\- Oh ...

Un miaulement lugubre interrompit leur conversation.

\- Vite, cours.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il attrapa la main de Molly et courut à en perdre haleine. Il dut ralentir le rythme non pas parce qu'il était plus athlétique qu'il ne le pensait, mais parce que la jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à le suivre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, à un angle entre deux couloirs.

\- Il faut qu'on se sépare, _réussit à siffler Arthur entre deux respirations._  
\- Mais ... on n'est même pas ensembles ...

Le jeune homme tiqua mais ne releva pas, ils n'avaient pas le temps !

\- Non pas ça. Il faut que tu ailles dans une direction et moi à l'opposé.  
\- Ah ... Oups !  
\- Tu vas par-là, _dit Arthur en montrant le fond du couloir en face de lui._ Tu retournes directement à la tour de Gryffondor. Je vais essayer de le distraire en retournant vers la grande salle.  
\- Mais, tu vas te donner une retenue s'il t'attrape !  
\- Cette soirée c'était mon idée, alors c'est à moi d'assumer. Aller, vas-y ..., _dit-il en la poussant dans la bonne direction._  
\- Attends, tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ?, _demanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches._  
\- Euh ... comment ça ?, _questionna-t-il en faisant comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait._  
\- Oh arrête ton char Arthur, tout ça, ce soir, ce n'était pas juste comme ça parce que tu savais pas quoi faire de ta soirée !  
\- Bah c'était pour quoi alors ?  
\- Ah non mais tu es têtu ! Tu veux assumer ta soirée ? Ce n'est pas auprès Picott que tu vas devoir l'assumer mon petit !  
\- Je voulais passer une soirée avec toi parce que ça fait longtemps et que tu es très occupée !  
\- Entre amis alors ?  
\- Bah ... oui ?  
\- Mais ce n'est pas croyable ! ... Ce n'est pas parce que la soirée ne se termine pas comme prévu que tu dois zapper tout ce que tu avais prévu de faire !

Elle avait raison. Arthur le savait ça. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait un blocage, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Même s'il était au pied du mur finalement. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le miaulement caractéristique de la chatte de Picott, signe que le concierge ne devait plus être très loin. Il lança un regard paniqué à Molly, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle écope d'une retenue par sa faute !

\- Dépêche-toi, il arrive.  
\- D'accord, mais pas avant d'avoir fini cette soirée comme il faut !

Contre tout attente, la jeune femme lui sauta presque au cou et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Arthur n'avait ressenti autant de sentiments contradictoires en lui. Il n'avait même plus envie de bouger et de rester comme ça, là, pour l'éternité. Pourtant, et les tableaux des alentours en étaient témoins, le baiser avait duré un quart de secondes. Mais, ça lui avait suffi pour être sûr de ses sentiments.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face à deux yeux marron le fixant, attendant une réaction. Il n'avait rien à dire, le baiser suffisait à résumer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Alors il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa à son tour. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire, tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Ensuite, il la prit dans ses bras et huma l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il avait toujours voulu le faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ses cheveux l'attiraient comme un aimant. Pourtant, il avait toujours haït ses propres cheveux roux. Mais, elle, c'était différent. C'était toujours différent.

\- On se retrouve dans la salle commune, _lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de partir en courant._

Comme prévu, le concierge le suivit partout dans Poudlard. Il se fit prendre et écopa de deux heures de colle mais ça en valait la peine. Surtout quand il rentra dans la salle commune et que Molly l'attendait dans le canapé.

 **ϟ ϟ ϟ**

\- Ils discutèrent beaucoup et s'embrassèrent un peu. Enfin, ça, c'est que papi dit. Mais tu veux savoir ce que je pense ma puce ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Moi je crois que papi, il a fait beaucoup de bisous à mamie, _dit Charlie en baissant le ton de sa voix et en lui faisant un clin d'œil._  
\- Ouiii ! Mais, papi et mamie, ils sont encore n'amoureux ?  
\- Ils se font encore des bisous ?  
\- Une fois, je les ai vu en faire un !, _dit la petite fille toute fière d'elle._  
\- Alors ils sont encore amoureux.  
\- Ça doit faire looongtemps alors !  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu sais que moi aussi j'ai un n'amoureux ?, _demanda la petite fille en bombant le torse._  
\- Ah bon ? Il s'appelle comment ?  
\- Thomas !  
\- Tu me racontes comment tu l'as rencontré ma belle ?

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je pense écrire plusieurs OS sur ce couple :)

Pour ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction Vis ma vie de moldue, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver à la fin de la semaine prochaine, après mes partiels ! Patience mes petits ! :)

 **S'**


End file.
